


It was Supposed to be a Normal Afternoon

by omai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Love Confessions, M/M, i mean the whole v3 cast is there, oh and like background saimota, poor Ryoma, poor gonta, probably super ooc whoops, ryoma hoshi the bisexual disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omai/pseuds/omai
Summary: Ryoma just wanted a normal afternoon, but when Junko decides to read out a page of his diary containing his crush, Gonta, the afternoon goes from boring to chaos.He's just really lucky no one knows who the diary belongs to.





	1. Save Hoshi

It was supposed to be a normal afternoon.  
Classes for today had just ended and Ryoma just wanted to go back to his dorms and relax. But it just had to be one of those days.

Surprisingly, his class was all present today: Shinguuji and Amami would regularly be out doing fieldwork around the world of some sort, Momota’s frequent yet mysterious disappearances (Saihara said to the hospital) have been becoming less frequent and who even knows what Ouma would be up to.

So when Junko Enoshima, a third year, came crashing into the classroom, Hoshi honestly didn't know what to expect. Everyone knows who she is, even someone like him.

 

Shirogane is stood at the front of the classroom, promoting her newly formed anime club she had started with the Ultimate Dōjin Author when the third year forces her way in.

“Make way!”

Enoshima shoves her way into the classroom, pushed poor Shirogane aside who let out a shriek and sat on the teacher’s desk.  
“Junko!” Akamatsu scolds, “You can’t just barge in here and start shoving people!” Being the kind person she is, Kaede helps the fallen Shirogane back on her feet while she adjusts her round glasses.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want! I basically run this school!” The other blondie throws back, “But whatever, that doesn’t matter anymore once I show you…”  
Her hand rummages through her bra and soon shoot straight up again.

“...This!”

…

“A… a piece of paper?” Momota questions.  
“Clearly Enoshima isn’t here for anything important and just wants to be a horny attention seeker.” Ouma smirks. “I think she’s giving Miu a run for her money!”  
“Quiet you shota reject!” The loud girl barks, “Anyways, I’ve found out some very juicy stuff from this sheet of paper alone - listen to this.”

The class eyed her (mostly in confusion) as she begins to read out the sheet of paper:

“My thoughts on Gonta Gokuhara,”

Her voice is deep, low and a complete contrast to her normal, upbeat tone. It’s almost if she’s mimicking…  
Oh no.  
No, no, surely, that couldn’t of been his diary? He threw that page-

“I’ve been piecing some things together and I think… I think i have a crush on Gonta. Would this even be considered a crush? I don’t know. My heart flutters everytime I see him and I can’t stop thinking about him. The way he talks to me, the way he’s so passionate about everything he does… I don’t know what this is.

This is so sappy but… I’m so lucky I’ve met a guy like him. The way he looks at me… I can’t help but wonder if…”

Junko finishes there.

Hoshi finds himself screaming internally.

“And that’s all I’m going to read!” she chirped, her normal voice springing back into her, “And for those who are wondering… I do know who wrote this!” For a split second, Junko turns to the mentally panicking boy and gives him a smirk. No one seems to notice. 

“Really now...” Hoshi murmured to himself.

“Really now! It was so obvious! The handwriting, the tone… and you guys haven’t even read the next paragraph!”

Hoshi starts rethinking his life choices.

“So the writer was so easily recognised from it’s handwriting and its contents… humanity truly is such an interesting topic to study…” Korekiyo chuckles to himself.

“...You’ve definitely got some creepy kids in your class,” Enoshima says as she jumps off of the teacher’s desk. “However, I’ve got places to be. That hall monitor and his boyfriend are gonna kick my ass when they find out I’ve been here.” 

As she makes her way out, she hears a voice call for her.

“Hm?”

“Junko, are you… are you planning to expose the writer?” Saihara asks.

The blondie mimicked a thinking pose before shouting a nope.

“It would totally be too boring if I told you guys. Besides, don’t you have a detective in your class? Totally use that. You might even be able to figure it out if you combine all your brain cells together.”

And with that, she was gone. Hoshi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

 

Everyone turns to face a confused Gonta Gokuhara.

“So Gonta, how does it feel to have someone crushing on you?” Ouma teases.

“S-someone wants to crush Gonta?” Gonta yells, mortified and alarmed. Miu erupts into laughter.

“Bahaha! Crush? On you? I think they’d get crushed by that big, fat, d-”

“What Miu is trying to say is,” Kirumi interrups much to everyone’s relief, “That someone in this room has romantic feelings for you.”

Gonta ponders for a bit.

“Romantic?”

“Yeah, like you really, really like them and want to spend as much time as you want with them!” Kaito explains.

“Ah! Gonta understands! Like Kaito and Shuichi!”

Kaede and Maki let out a small chuckle as the two boys reddened.

“H-hey! This isn’t about us! This is about you, Gonta!” Embarrassed, Kaito exclaims. “Now, who’s the one who has feelings for Gonta?”

…

“It seems like we have a secret admirer in the classroom…” Korekiyo says.

“Ah! This is just like a manga I read!” Tsumugi declares excitedly.

“...But… But why keep crush secret? Are you sure crush won’t crush me?”

“Don’t worry Gonta, I’m sure they have their reasons!” Kaito replies, “I’ll find out who it is! I’ll even get them to confess to you!”

“Isn’t it just better to leave them alone?” Maki cuts in, “Besides, if it’s an idiot like you, there’s no way Gonta would find who it is.”

“Maki Roll! Don’t call me an i-”

“Hey! Remember what Big Tits said? We have a fucking detective in this class! Let’s just leave all the dirty work to him!”

“Oi! Don’t talk about my sidekick as if he’s an object!”

“Looks like someone’s getting defensive about their boyfriend…”

“I am not! I mean- he’s not my boyfriend!”

“I would be happy to help you look for the writer, however that may be going against the writer’s wishes.”

“Nyaha! God would like to know as well!”

“Nyeh… finding the culprit would be such a pain…”

“Tenko agrees with Himiko!”

Out of all the chaos, no one seems to notice a significantly short student grab the piece of paper and hurry out of the classroom.

 

As Ryoma closes the door, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks flaring up.

This what not how he planned today.


	2. Imagine being a Gay Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gay stuff happens

Gonta considers everyone a friend in his class, including Kokichi, despite what others tell him to do. Everyone is nice to him (although Miu and Kokichi had concerning definitions of ‘nice’) and he would like to think he was nice to everyone! 

 

Kaede and Shuichi’s group usually talk to each other, but aren’t afraid to help the entomologist when he gets stuck on a word during class. He’s sure all the other girls like him, too: Angie always greets him in the morning with a message from her god while Tenko calls him one of the ‘better degenerates’ even though Gonta isn’t sure how to take that.

Rantaro likes him because whenever he goes on his trips around the world, he’s sure to get Gonta something. Last time he got a little ladybug keychain from Paris and it sits nicely on his bag’s zipper.

And Tsumugi definitely has a soft spot for Gonta! She always invites him and Hoshi to come sit with her when she’s not spending time in the anime club. Sometimes she even convinces him to come to the anime club; he doesn’t understand anything there but he goes just to make the girl happy.

 

But out of all the lovely people in his class, there was one person who stood out the most.

 

Ryoma Hoshi.

 

It was their first day of Hope’s Peak. He remembers seeing the boy for the first time, isolating himself at lunchtime on a park bench outside. Gonta understood that loneliness. After all, being raised in a forest by wolves, Gonta never knew how to properly talk to people.

 

“Ah! Ryoma!”

 

The smaller boy looked up to see his classmate waving at him as he walked closer to where he sat. For a moment, he was confused. His classmate wanted to talk to him? Didn’t he know who he was?

 

“What’s someone like you doing here? And talking to me?”

 

Gonta’s smile dropped slightly.

 

“Ah… Gonta could be asking you same thing. Ryoma is distancing himself from students, so Gonta reach out!”

 

“Don’t you know who I am? What I’ve done?”

 

“Yes!” Gonta said with confidence, almost offended by the idea he didn’t know who his classmate was, “You Gonta’s classmate! And friend!”

 

“...Friend?”

 

That was the first of the many conversations Gonta would have with Hoshi. Everytime Ryoma would try to push the boy away, Gonta would come back to him, refusing to leave his side.

 

Slowly but surely, Ryoma would open up to Gonta, too; telling him about his past, his ex-lover and how he ended up here. The first time Ryoma told him, Gonta almost cried.

 

Despite all of that, Hoshi reminded him how that has all changed; how that was all in the past.

 

“After all,” he told Gonta, “I think I’ve found my reason to live.”

 

When Gonta asked what it was, Ryoma told him he didn’t need to worry about it.

 

* * *

 

“Why the fuck would Cuckhara go for Gonta? He’s already fucking Kait-”

 

“We are not fucking! Heroes and Sidekicks don’t fuck! That’s gay!”

 

“Hey, are we even sure it’s even a guy? It could be a girl, you know,”

 

“Nyeh… it would be a pain to write in a diary…and daily….”

 

“Having romantic feelings for the people I serve would go against my duty as a maid.”

 

“And don’t even get me started on Tenko!”

 

“I swear to God, all of you are lesbians.”

  
  


Gonta’s mind snaps back to the present and realises his situation.

  
  


“E-everyone! Gonta thinks-”

 

“Then it’s definitely one of the boys! One of the boys wants Gonta to ram him in the-”

 

“Miu! We talked about this!”

 

“Then which boy is it?”

 

“U-um everyone? Gonta will be leaving now…”

 

“Well, it can’t be Rantaro, he’s straight,”

 

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

 

Gonta sighs and makes his way towards the exit. He’s quite used to this and he doesn’t mind: his classmates are all talkative people with colorful opinions and would regularly get into arguments like these; Tsumugi calls them ‘Class Trials’.

Even when he closes the door, he can still hear the arguing (and occasional screaming) of his peers.

 

He thinks back to what Kaito said. Spend lots of time with them? Gonta can only think of one person who fits into that category. Whenever he thinks about him, it’s as if he get butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Ryoma?”

 

Gonta notices his tiny friend sat down, leaning against the wall of the hallway. In his hand is the diary entry and both his hands and face are the shade of a red tomato.

 

“Oh, Gonta,” he seems pleased, almost relieved that it’s him, “Are they still arguing about...” he forces a small chuckle.

 

“Ah, yes. Gonta found them too loud so Gonta was going to go back to dorm. Does… does Hoshi want to come?”

 

Ryoma pulls his beanie down to cover his face, but Gokuhara is sure he sees a shy smile behind the fabric.

 

“S-sure. I have nothing better to do.”

 

The feeling comes back again; inside his head, the young entomologist wants to give him the biggest smile (and hug) ever.

  
  
  


They make it to his dorm, and Gonta perches down on his bed. Ryoma sits in his normal spot: the green bean bag that lays just beside the entomologist’s bed.

 

“Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to give this to you,” the former tennis player says, “Figured you should have a read of it yourself.” Hoshi hands his bigger friend the scrapped diary.

 

“Ah, thank you,” Gonta smiles, “But why does Ryoma have it?”

 

“O-oh. I just wanted to take a look at it myself, I guess.”

 

“That makes sense, because Hoshi cares about Gonta lots.”

 

Gonta reads through it again. He knows it was clearly read out to him earlier, but he just finds it easier now that the words are right in front of him.

 

‘I’m so lucky I’ve met a guy like him.’

 

Those words just stick out to him. His classmate has written this… They must care so deeply about him…

 

...But he doesn’t feel the same way.

 

He… he already likes someone! Being with another person would just be…

 

He feels tears starting to prick at his eyes.

 

“G-Gonta?”

 

Hoshi rushes to Gokuhara’s side and places a tiny hand on his back. He takes off his glasses and places them on his desk.

 

“Hey… big guy! What’s the matter?”

 

“...Gonta… Gonta wants to be a gentleman! Gentlemen don’t hurt friends!” he shouts, “But… Gonta doesn’t feel same way as writer…”

 

Ryoma forges a laugh.

 

“No one said you had to, Gonta. I’m sure they’ll understand,”

 

“But it because Gonta has feelings! For another classmate!”

 

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he gasped and turned bright red. His hands cover his mouth in embarrassment as he realises what an idiot he is. Hoshi’s face turns into a more sympathetic smile.

 

“Gonta… that’s alright too,” the ex-tennis player lets out a chuckle. He rubs his back gently as the entomologist buries his face into his hands.

 

“I’m sure they think the same about you too; you’re kind, you’re handsome, you’re pretty-”

 

Now it was Hoshi’s turn to be embarrassed.

 

Wiping his own small tears away, Gonta turns to face a reddening Ryoma. He pulls his beanie down in embarrassment when he notices the bigger boy looking at him.

That’s not to say Gonta isn’t embarrassed, too; when he plays through in his mind what the smaller boy has just said to him, he lets out a quiet gasp and turns just as red as him.

 

“R-Ryoma?!”

 

Despite still blushing furiously, the grip on Ryoma’s beanie loosens more and Gonta starts to see the smaller boy’s face.

 

The entomologist thinks. Could…? No, no. There was no possible way. Well, there was the small chance…

 

“R...Ryoma? Did you write…?”

 

He doesn’t need to finish his Super Embarrassing Question™ because it seems like Hoshi understands what he means.

 

“Yeah, big guy,” again, he pulls down his beanie and looks to the side, “You’re probably super disappointed…”

 

What?

 

“Why would Gonta be disappointed?” he bursts out, “In fact, Gonta’s quite relieved! He doesn’t need to reject anyone now!”

 

“Gonta?”

 

“What Gonta is trying to say is… Gonta has liked Hoshi for a while.”

 

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from Gokuhara’s chest. He doesn’t know how long he’s wanted to say that.

 

“Whenever Gonta thinks about Hoshi… he gets weird feeling in stomach... and he wants to spend lots of time with him…”

 

“...So we both feel the same about each other...  Wow. I was not expecting this at all.”

 

They both let out a giggle.

 

“Ryoma always make Gonta smile… and keeps him from being lonely… Gonta hopes he does the same for Ryoma.”

 

“Oh Gonta, where do I start with you… You’ve made- I mean- God, I never met someone like you, big guy. No one’s made me smile since…”

 

“Ah…” He doesn’t need to finish his sentence. For a moment, Gokuhara was at a loss for words, “Can Gonta ask something?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Does Hoshi want to be… Gonta’s boyfriend?”

 

“I’d love to, big guy.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Gonta! Are you awake? You’re going to be late for breakfast!”

 

“Ah, Kaito, it doesn’t seem like Gonta locked it door properly.”

 

Shuichi and Kaito look at each other. Momota turns the doorknob and both let out a surprised gasp.

 

Gonta was resting peacefully on his bed, grasping his bug-patterned blanket with a dorky smile on his face.

On the desk laid his glasses and…

Hoshi’s hat?

 

Resting peacefully on Gonta’s chest was a peaceful Ryoma with another dorky smile on his face. His head was placed just below Gonta’s as the entomologist’s arms wrapped them tightly together.

 

The two awake boys exchanged glances and quietly left the room.

  
  
  


This wasn’t how Hoshi planned his afternoon (and morning), but he sure is glad it went the way it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waehwaerjiowei i've done it gamers
> 
> i'm very inexperienced with writing,,, but i hope you enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> so like,,, this is my first fanfiction ever,,,
> 
> idk i really just wanted to write goshi?? i will revive this ship change my mind


End file.
